Janelle's X Factor Series
Janelle's X Factor is an Tengaged reality television singing competition created by Janelle_Pierzina and produced by JanelleProductions and Tengaged, a partnership between Pierzina and Tengaged Music Entertainment, on Tengaged. Based on the original TV show, the concept of the series is to find new singing talent (solo or groups) where the winner is determined by the viewers on Tengaged. Winners chosen by viewers through telephone, Internet, and SMS text voting were Britney Spears, Demi Lovato, Ariana Grande, Beyonce, Taylor Swift, and Shakira. The show began airing on September 14, 2012, and has since aired monthly. The series employs a panel of judges who critique the contestants' performances. Each judge is assigned one of four categories; the criteria for each has varied between seasons. Throughout the live shows, the judges act as mentors to their category, helping to decide song choices, styling, and staging, while judging contestants from the other categories. They also compete to ensure that their act wins the competition, thus making them the winning judge. Main Group: http://www.tengaged.com/group/5254 Format 'Categories' The show is primarily concerned with identifying singing talent, though appearance, personality, stage presence and dance routines are also an important element of many performances. Each judge is assigned one of four categories. For season one, these categories were: "Girls" (aged 12–29 females), "Boys" (aged 12–29 males), "Over 30s" (solo acts aged 30 and over), and "Groups" (including duos). Season two also introduced the "Wildcards" (eliminated contestants chosen from all four categories) Season three used teams instead of categories. Season five's categories and age group boundaries were changed, with the "Boys" and "Girls" categories becoming "Young Adults" (solo acts aged 12–24), and the "Over 30s" became "Over 25s" (solo acts aged 25 and over). Through the live shows, the judges act as mentors to their category, helping to decide song choices, styling and staging, while judging contestants from other categories. Similar to season three, season six had teams instead of categories. 'Stages' There are four stages to the competition: *Stage 1: Judges' auditions (Here the judges decide who moves onto the next stage, the auditionee's have to receive a majority vote to move on in the competition.) *Stage 2: Bootcamp (Here the acts have to show their range of skills, the judges compile a rank of each category to see who advances to the next stage.) *Stage 3: Judges' houses (Here the judge receives their category and has to decide which acts they want to take to the live shows.) *Stage 4: Live shows (finals) (Here the contestants perform and Tengaged's vote their favorite, then the judges send home one of the contestants that received a low percentage. 'A New Direction: X-Idol' Season 3 saw a total turn on the format of the show it was named 'X-Idol' it brought in different elements from hit TV singing competitions and making the most of a singer's abilities. Also only cover artists were allowed to compete. The following season diverted back to the original format, only keeping the judges save element. Season overview To date, seven seasons have been broadcast, as summarized below. Contestant in (or mentor of) "Boys" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Girls" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Wildcards" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Young Adults" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Over 25s" or "Over 30s" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Groups" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Covers" or "Teams" category Finalists Judges and Presenters In its eight seasons, the show has seen a mixture of judges and hosts. Other celebrities, most often those who are associated with the show, have appeared as a fourth judge or in absence of one of the main judges. Danielvk hosted the first two seasons of the series. He was replaced by 49288 for seasons three through six, and BigBrotherFan132 has been the host since season seven. Category:Janelle's X Factor